


Femslash Week

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Malia Tate, Alpha Melissa McCall, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Bondage, F/F, Fluff, Knife Play, Minor Violence, Showers, Threesome - F/F/F, Vampire Deputy Tara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics written for <a href="http://twfemslash.tumblr.com/post/116581601503/announcing-teen-wolf-femslash-week-may-10-16th">Femslash Week</a></p>
<p>Day 1 - Favourite Ship (Allison x Violet)<br/>Day 2 - Canon divergence/AU (Braeden x Marin)<br/>Day 3 - Future (Cora x Violet)<br/>Day 4 - Polyamory (Braeden x Kali x Kate)<br/>Day 5 - Rare Pair (Danielle x Heather)<br/>Day 6 - Favourite Trope (Deputy Tara x Melissa)<br/>Day 7 - AU (Braeden x Malia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allison x Violet

Allison tilts her head back and closes her eyes, lets the warm water run down her neck as Violet gently cleans her body, hands massaging her skin, making sure all of the dried blood is washing away.

There’s not much; Allison’s style is quick and clean. Unlike Violet who always ends up covered in blood, face covered in splatters and hands slippery with it.

She’s beautiful like that, with wild hair and a sharp smirk. Allison can never resist kissing her, heart pumping with adrenaline and arousal. It’s all she can do to wait until they’re back at the hotel to lay Violet down, spread her out and make her scream.

“What you thinking about?” Violet murmurs, sliding a hand up the back of her thigh.

Allison grins, grips Violet’s hips and bring them flush together. “All the things I’m going to do to you later.”

Violet’s eyes darken, lips turning up at the corners. “Such as?”

“Well,” Allison pretends to think about it and slides her hand down Violet’s body to cup her ass. “First I’d kiss you, like this.”

Their mouths fit together seamlessly, practise making them know how to angle their heads perfectly, and Allison nips at Violet’s lower lip, knowing it’ll make the girl moan.

“You don’t play fair,” Violet whispers against her lips, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Allison hums. “Then I’d lay you out on the bed, tie your hands and feet to the posts.”

Violet shudders slightly, hard nipples rubbing against her chest. “You want me helpless? At your mercy?”

“Always.”


	2. Braeden x Marin

The first thing Braeden does when she hits Beacon Hills is find Marin.

She's not surprised to find the mage waiting for her, settled comfortably on her couch with a cup of tea. Marin nods at a second cup on the coffee table. “Coffee. One sugar, no milk.”

“You remembered,” Braeden says softly.

Marin looks at her, finally, and frowns slightly. “Of course I did.”

And suddenly Braeden is angry. How dare Morell make it sound like nothing happened. Like she didn't - “You left.”

“Deaton needed me here,” Marin says, taking a sip from her cup.

Braeden hates how indifferent Marin sounds, hates even more how much it hurts.

She’s had a year to get over Marin; a year to forget her touch, her mouth, her smell. How groggy she is in the mornings, how she takes her tea, the songs she sings in the shower, her laugh when Braeden joins in.

It hasn’t worked.

If anything, it’s gotten worse. When all she has is those memories,

“You didn’t even break up with me,” Braeden croaks. “You just left! No note, nothing! I thought someone took you, I searched for months.”

Marin shuts her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“No.” Braeden says, wiping her eyes and standing up straight and looking right at Marin. “I’m going. Coming here was a mistake.”

She turns, striding across the room and is almost out the door when Marin speaks.

“Wait.”

Braeden stops. Her shoulders slump, hand tightening on the doorknob. She hears Marin stand and her footsteps coming closer.

“Turn around,” Marin orders.

Slowly, Braeden loosens her grip on the door and turns.

Marin is directly behind her, eyes staring right into her own, dark and hooded.

“You’re as beautiful as you were the day I last saw you,” Marin whispers, fingers hovering over her scars.

“Don’t.” The word comes out cold, and Marin’s hand falters, dropping back to her side.

“Stay the night,” Marin pleads, reaching out to grip her hand. “I’ll explain everything to you.”

She wants to, a large part of her wants to let Marin in, curl around her and stay there.

But.

But then there’s that little voice in the back of her head, telling her to run. That Marin is just going to leave her. Again. Like everyone else does.

Braeden takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. “Okay.”


	3. Cora x Violet

Cora is with her old pack for three months before they kick her out.

“You have to go,” Malcolm says gently. “What your brother did to save you… that power doesn’t just go away. You smell like an Alpha, sometimes your eyes flash red when you’re pissed. It’s making the pack on edge.”

“So you’re telling me to leave?” Cora doesn’t cry, but there are hot tears threatening to fall.

Malcolm sighs. “Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,” Cora says, dragging her hand down her face. “I’ll be gone by nightfall.”

It takes her twenty minutes to pack, another thirty to convince herself not to say goodbye to anyone. They all want her gone, and she’s not gonna make a huge scene of it.

After she’s left, with nothing but a medium sized backpack and $200, Cora decides that she’s going to travel west. She doesn’t really care where she ends up, there’s only one place she know she won’t go; back to Beacon Hills.

Cora ends up in a small town just on the edge of Argentina. It’s loud, warm and inconspicuous.

There that she meets Violet.

The sun is just beginning to go up, and Cora wakes up Violet rummaging through her bag.

Before Violet has the chance to run away, Cora grabs her arm. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Let me go,” Violet says lowly, eyes flashing with anger.

“Give me my stuff back,” Cora replies easily, tightening her grip.

She sees Violet’s other hand curling into a fist, and ducks just in time, managing to get herself behind Violet and twist her arm behind her back.

“Now,” Cora says, with a hint of a growl in her voice. “Are you going to play nice?”


	4. Braeden x Kali x Kate

“You’ve been a bad girl,” Kate tutters, dragging the knife slowly up Kali’s stomach as she circles the wolf.

Kali’s stomach muscles contract, the Alpha sucking in air even as she arches into the blade. There’s a muffled moan from behind the gag, and she bends down to place a kiss at Kali’s temple, gently petting her hair.

“Killing all those people,” Braeden continues from her place, straddling the Alpha. She shares a grin with Kate, then looks back down at Kali. “You have to be punished.”

“We’re gonna have some fun,” Kate whispers in Kali’s ear, like she’s telling a secret, but her eyes are locked with Braeden’s which darken at her words. “Do you wanna have fun with us?”

Kali nods insistently, tugging at her restraints lightly.

“Good girl,” Braeden praises and hooks her fingers into Kali’s panties; the only clothing she’s wearing. “I’m going to take these off of you.”

Braeden slides the material down slowly, running her hands over Kali’s soft skin and leaving little butterfly kisses down from Kali’s thigh to her ankle.

“Look Kate,” Braeden croons, stroking a finger over Kali’s slit and coating the digit with the wetness there, bringing it up to show Kate. “She’s already wet for us.”

Kate makes a show of sliding the finger into her mouth and sucking, hollowing her cheeks for effect, and letting out a little moan. She can’t help herself, and tugs Braeden forward for a kiss, tilting her head and flicking her tongue against the other woman’s.

Eventually though, Kali whines, upset she’s being left out and Kate laughs, rubs at her leg in apology.

“We’ll get to you,” she promises.


	5. Danielle x Heather

“Heather,” Danielle whispers, hands pillowing her head where she lies on her side.

Heather hums, tilting her head to the right so Danielle can see her eyes.

“Have you ever thought about girls?”

“What do you mean?” Heather shifts so she’s mirror’s Danielle’s position, looking at her with wide eyes.

Danielle blushes. “Like… kissing them and stuff.”

“Not really,” Heather shrugs. “Why?”

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” Danielle holds out her pinky and waits until Heather has linked it with her own to continue talking. “I think I like girls.”

“Cool,” Heather says. “When did you realise?”

Heather gasps, sitting up suddenly. “Do you have a crush on someone? Tell me who!”

“No one,” Danielle insists, sitting up and smacking her best friend with a pillow lightly. Her mock angry face makes Danielle laugh and her heart beat a little faster. “I promise.”


	6. Melissa x Tara

“You will not feed on humans within a fifty mile radius of this town,” Melissa McCall tells her, eyes flashing red.

Tara grins, fangs on display, and nods. “Of course not, Alpha.”

McCall growls in warning and Tara sits up a little straighter, the hairs on the back of her neck raising but otherwise doesn’t react. “You will not kill or turn any humans while you reside in Beacon Hills.”

_Boring._

No killing,” Tara repeats, widening her eyes innocently and digging a fang into her bottom lip for effect.

“Or turning,” McCall says.

The meeting is over quickly after that, and soon Melissa is leading Tara to the door.

“So,” Tara starts, looking up at Melissa. “When you say humans, does that include your True Alpha son?”

There’s a hand around her throat before Tara can blink, and then she’s being pushed into the wall, Melissa’s face inches from her own in half shift.

_Now this a little more fun._

“Well,” she drawls. “I was only asking a question, ma’am.”

Melissa growls again, but this time it’s a deep, low growl that makes Tara swallow with nervousness. But still, she pushes on.

“Is that a no on the True Alpha?”

“You will not go near my son,” Melissa hisses. “If you do, you’ll be wishing whatever foolish vamp turned you never looked your way.”

Tara forces herself to smirk. “You gonna spank me?”

Melissa chuckles darkly. “I’m much more creative than that.” 


	7. Braeden x Malia

Braeden hooks her fingers into Malia’s jean shorts and tugs her partner closer, bringing them in for a kiss. She flicks her tongue against Malia’s lip ring, tugging on their bottom lip playfully with her teeth.

“You look great today,” she murmurs when they pull apart for air.

Malia grins at her. “I know.”

“Most people say thank you,” Braeden teases as she repositions Malia’s beanie.

“I’m not most people,” Malia replies, wrapping their arms around Braeden’s waist and giving her ass a cheeky pat. “It’s why you love me so much.”

Braeden pretends to think, biting back a smile. “No, I don’t think that’s why.”

“Mean,” Malia pouts, tilting her head up and giving her puppy dog eyes for effect.

“Faker,” Braeden shoots back, but leans close to whisper in Malia’s ear, nuzzling at the cursive B tattoo behind it. “I love you.”

“That’s better,” Malia beams.

Braeden rolls her eyes fondly and pulls them in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
